Alice's Master Plan
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: Alice decides that Edward needs to find his other half. What will she go through in order to do this? How does Edward feel in this matter? Read to find out! R
1. Ponderings of Edward

**My new story is finally out! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do not own the German National Anthem (I hope though that i got it right and spelled it right), but i do own a pretty amazing song about Peanut Butter that i wrote!**

**anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

I am a vampire.

I have been for 108 years. Most of you know that though, what you don't know is the pain of not having a mate, while the rest of your family does.

The sounds that echo throughout a quiet, restful house at night, that let me hear the loving sounds my family make.

And then if I'm not careful I read their minds which make it even worse. I probably appear very discourteous or unappreciative, but believe me I'm not. It's just that how can I feel happy for my family and their relationships if I have never been in one?

If I have never found my other half.

If I have never experienced love.

I don't feel the need for it either. Sometimes I do, because I appear like a seventeen year old teenager, when I am actually a century old.

I don't need someone to make me happy. I can be happy. I hunt happily, I rough house with my brothers happily, I try to be happy when Alice drags me on a ridiculous shopping spree.

I have my books, my piano, my CD's and my TV. What else do I need? Surely not an eternal companion.

So why does Alice keep coming up with ridiculous match making schemes? She says I'm a temper mental teenager, but I'm fine. Really I am.

Every day it's a new idea that will flash through her mind. She supports it, surrounding it in details, pros, cons, before dropping it and going back to whatever it was that she was doing before.

They seem ludicrous and absurd and I just hope the day will never come when she decides to actually put one of her plans into action…because I won't agree on any account.

_Nine in the morning…_

I stood from my piano, where I had been entertaining multiple new sounds, and walked into our sitting room and awaited the time for my family to come downstairs for our day to begin.

It is a Saturday so we do not have to go to the local high school that we attended years back, and have recently moved back. The first person down the stairs was Alice, followed closely by Jasper who is less tense and more relaxed today, now that he is not surrounded by the blood-filled humans.

It is harder for Jasper to relax completely like the rest of us are able to yet. He is the newest of us and still has a larger thirst for human blood.

I can barely remember the taste of human blood. The fire and heat in the back of my throat is bad, but it's not unbearable.

Followed after the first couple is my proxy parents Carlisle and Esme. Esme kissed my head and walked into her kitchen. Carlisle walked into his office to get his stuff ready for his job at the local hospital.

He does his job very well because of all of his experience. The nurses are very smitten with him because one of the "perks" of being a vampire is being beautiful and irresistible. But once vampires mate, they mate for life.

I could hear Alice's tinkling laughter in the other room, followed closely by Jasper's deeper laughter.

The last couple to descend the stairwell were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was sporting the thoughts of the couples actions of the night before making me wince. No one wants to see or hear that, but I get both.

Being a vampire also has the advantage of having excellent hearing, which is good on a normal basis, but bad at night when the humans sleep and the vampires…play.

"Good morning Edward!" Alice chirped skipping into the room holding Jasper's hand.

"Morning," I replied curtly. _Oh Edward, You'll find her eventually. Then you can have all the fun you want!_ Emmett thought to me laughing out loud.

I growled at him and walked into the kitchen with Esme who was cleaning even though our house is spotless all the time, even to enhanced vampire senses.

"Hello Edward!" Esme said smiling at me. I nodded with a small smile and sat down at one of the rarely used barstools.

"Do you all have plans for today?" Esme asked looking up at us.

"Yes Esme we are going for a hike!" Alice said with a smile singing songs in French backwards so I couldn't tell what she was planning.

"Ok have fun," Esme said leaving the room.

"Edward go get dressed, and take a shower too!" Alice commanded. I sighed, but went up into my room and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The nasty smelling water ran over my body as I washed my brownish hair and tried to invade Alice's mind to see what she is planning. Now she is singing Germany's national anthem-Das lied der Deutshen.

I growled and slammed the knob on the shower to off, before drying off and walking into my room, with the towel around my waist.

I entered my room and walked to my closet that is stuffed full of clothes that Alice demands on purchasing for me.

I opened my closet door and saw…

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry I personally hate cliffy's but I needed some way to keep you curious. If you want to know what happens next...REVIEW!**

**I only have the next chapter written, but i was thinking that maybe i might write a human verson of this story. If you like this story so far, let me no what u think. It might take me a while to update with school and everything.**

**If you want to see more of this story tell me to keep writing and to stop reading the fanfic i am reading and to TYPE TYPE TYPE!**

**So all you have to do is push that little green button! 10 reviews! That's all I want! ;]**


	2. Why Alice Why?

**Ok here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bars, even tho i have been in bars before. Anyway i don't own vampires or Twilight and it's characters!**

* * *

Alice P.O.V.

I waited until I could hear our little Eddie in the shower before I ran upstairs to accomplish part two in my master plan.

Part one, in case you are wondering, was getting Edward to take a shower so I can…oops I have said too much already.

Edward P.O.V.

_I opened my closet door and saw…_emptiness. My closet was barren. The only thing left in it was a pair of light wash jeans and a dark, green short sleeve muscle shirt and a white Oxford shirt with light blue, very thin vertical lines.

"Alice! Give me my clothes back!!" I growled knowing she would hear me. I heard her tinkling giggle, and tried to read her mind, but still nothing. Just more distractions.

"Edward get dressed. We need to leave," she replied back followed closely by Emmett saying,

"That or you could just go nude if you want to." This was followed with Rosalie laughing and thinking bad thoughts about Emmett. Things I will never need to know.

I put on the clothes and stared at my reflection in the mirror. The muscle shirt was stretched out over my chest and stomach muscles, with the Oxford shirt rolled up to my elbows.

The jeans looked okay, but I like my normal clothes better. The clothes I pick out.

I put on the gym shoes Alice thoughtfully left out for me and proceeded to walk down the stairs to find out the rest of Alice's torture.

"So why exactly are you choosing today to steal all of my clothes and hide them from me, leaving only this for me to wear?" I asked Alice gesturing to my clothes after I had stopped in front of her in the sitting room.

"Because today is special!" Alice squealed before half dragging me out of our house and into our large garage, that held all of our cars including my baby. My Volvo.

"Ok Edward I'm driving your car, now get in!" she commanded. Stupid pixie.

I growled but complied and sat down in the passenger seat of my Volvo. Emmett, Rose and Jasper climbed into the back and Alice zoomed out of the garage.

We all like to drive fast usually staying around 90, but in our own cars. I don't like other people driving my car so I tensed immediately as the speed meter on the car increased.

"Alice," I said warningly.

"Relax Eddie, everything is going to be perfect!"

"Why can't you tell me where we are going?" I asked looking at down at the upholstery of my car to avoid looking at the meter.

"Because that would ruin the fun!" Alice said squealing.

"I thought we were going on a hike?" Emmett asked.

"Change of plans!" Alice said happily turning on the radio to some pop station. I knew our sneaky pixie is up to something, but what?

I settled back and tried to block the awful sound coming out of the radio. Who would ever want to listen to this kind of music?

I blocked my siblings thoughts and gazed out the window before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

My face was sullen, my eyes mad. They were a light honey color because I had hunted a couple days before. My hands were clenched at my side and my brow was furrowed.

In the back of my Volvo, Emmett was singing some Hannah Montana song, in a very high, very off key pitch just to annoy me.

Rosalie was filing her nails and Jasper was trying to relax himself from all of the crazy emotions swimming around the small car.

"We're here!" Alice squealed turning off the car and running to my side of the car. She opened my door, but I remained impassive, looking at the sight before me.

We had pulled up to a what appeared like an abandoned warehouse, when in reality it was a bar.

Not only a bar, but a vampire bar. There have become more of these around the world. Places that vampires can go to hang out, eat and dance without looking conspicuous.

Besides if anyone does happen to wander into the bar, the vampires occupying it look at it like, "Hey it's a snack!" So what are us, the vegetarians, doing at a vampire bar?

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked my voice wary.

"We are going to find your other half!" she said happily jumping up and down. I cautiously got out of the vehicle as Emmett laughed loudly.

"Come on Edward!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah come on Edward!" Emmett mimicked laughing.

"Relax dude," Jasper said.

I sighed and followed Alice and the rest of my family. What have I gotten myself into?

The guard at the door let us in without even thinking about it and we were suddenly surrounded my vampires.

All different colors, shapes and sizes.

Some were dancing, others were singing and then there were tables of people sitting together talking.

Alice led us over to one of the tables and I listened to some of the thoughts cautiously.

_Wow look at him. I could take a bite of that._I looked over and saw a platinum blonde staring at me sitting next to another red headed vampire.

It's a wonder why a vampire, normally very solitary creatures, would want to spend their free time surrounded by vampires.

"Hello," a smooth, failingly seductive voice said followed closely by a body being pressed against mine.

"Hey," I replied gently pushing the girl away. It was a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and I could see and hear from most of the men here that she was seemingly very attractive.

I however could not see it.

"I'm Tanya," she replied smiling and batting her eyelashes at me.

"Edward," I replied turning around and looking for my family.

"Are you here with others?" she asked walking around in front of me to occupy my attention again.

"Yes my family," I replied looking at her once again. Instead of having completely red eyes hers were slightly red but mostly brown meaning that she abstained from only eating humans (that doesn't mean that she never eats humans, because she does.)

She had a light skin toned as was normal for vampires, but she just wasn't that attractive to me. It might have also had to do something with her very vivid day dreams of the two of us.

"I'm sorry but I must find them," I said turning to walk away from her again when Alice shouted in her mind to me, _Talk to her and loosen up. You'll never know if she's the one if you just keep running away._

"Oh well can't we talk for a bit?" she asked pouting slightly.

"I guess," and I let her lead me to an unoccupied table. She let me sit down first before sitting down right next to me.

I scooted over a bit in the booth, but she just moved closer. I asked her some question about a new movie or something like that before completely zoning her out so I could people watch.

Some of the couples were making out or dirty dancing on the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie were one of the couples dancing on the dance floor.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. They are like some love sick teenagers. I sighed and turned my attention back to Tanya as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"Tanya I don't dance," I said in a slow voice as she turned around so I was looking at her backside.

"I'm sure that I could teach you," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"I don't want to be taught," I replied gently pushing her body away from mine as she moved against my hips. I sighed internally. Why Alice why?

"Humph, fine. If you ever want to hook up though, here's my phone number," she said with another unholy smile before handing me a card with a phone number on it and walking off the floor, swaying her hips in a very unflattering way the whole time.

I growled to myself and walked over to where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

"What are you thinking?" I growled sitting down and sulking into the chair trying to become inconspicuous.

"Oh Eddie, finding your true love is hard!" Alice said looking at me with her wide, false innocence eyes.

"It's not really that hard, just get mauled by a bear," Emmett said walking over with one of his fingers in Rosalie's belt loops.

"Oh yes Emmett; me, a vampire, is going to be mauled by a bear," I said sarcastically before asking. "How do you even know what mauled means?"

"Oh so Rosalie was teaching me…" he started to say.

"Enough said, I'm done," I got up and started to walk towards the door when Alice stood up and said,

"No! We came here with a purpose and I'm so going to find your other half," Then before I could stop her she whistled really loudly and yelled at the top of her lungs (which is really loud for vampires.)

"HEY SINGLE GIRLS THIS IS EDWARD AND HE WANTS YOU!" Am I the only one who finds that extremely cheesy?

"Alice!" I hissed before a huge gaggle of girls started running towards me. Tanya stood in the back with a smart-alecky look on her face.

I turned to make a mad dash to the door when the girls were upon me.

They filed in from all sides, so I had no escape.

The pixie is going to pay!

Alice P.O.V.

I know that it was probably mean of me to yell at the girls in the bar about Edward, but he's such a downer sometimes. I mean I really am doing him a favor if you think about it.

I just want him to find his other half. I know that everyone else having a mate annoys him, but really he never tries to meet anyone and I know that she's out there…or him, but I'm pretty sure Edward's not gay.

After I yelled Edward started running, but there was a whole hoard of vampire girls interested in Edward and good reason too. I mean he is attractive…we all are.

I heard him growl from where I was standing near the dance floor and I smiled innocently at him, but grabbed Jasper and we high-tailed it out of there.

Edward P.O.V.

I was struggling to get out of the grasp of these crazy girls. I mean what is up with them? We are vampires for Pete's sake! Why are they all so desperate?

I growled when I saw Alice drag Jasper out of the bar. I shoved the girls out of my way, but that , for a lack of better word, slut was all over me again. She ran her finger down my shirt, fingering the buttons and batting her eyelashes.

"I knew that you would want me," she said with a sexual meaning behind it all. I growled ever louder, much to the hilarity of Rosalie and Emmett, and shoved her off of me. I've had enough.

I flared my nostrils, and barred my teeth in a feral growl before walking out of the bar.

I don't think that we will be going back there anytime soon…

* * *

**Okay so please let me know what you think! I'll try to work on the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it so just please be patient with me. Also i'm planning on also writing this story having everyone human. **

**Should or shouldn't I?**

**Let me know in a review!**


	3. Bella's New Family

**Ok i finally updated. I no where i'm going with this story, it just might take me a little bit to get to it. I hope the chapters get longer, but they will probably stay this length. anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V.

If I _had that many girls after me I would be in heaven on Earth! Thank God Rose can't read minds, just our little Eddie._

I glanced over at Rose who was humming under her breath and swinging those fine hips back and forth without meaning to. And yes I know that she wasn't meaning too. She is very hot and fiery when she tries to.

_EDWARD! Crap if he heard me think that he'll tell Rose as pay back for something I did years ago! That would be bad. Rose might even ignore me and that would horrible._

Rose and I were on our way out of the bar, so I couldn't see how far Edward was from the bar and if Alice and Jasper took the car and he ran after them.

_Maybe he didn't hear me since he was so concerned with getting out of the bar. Yes whomever is up there watching over me let's make sure that's what happened. _No such luck. When I followed Rosalie out of the bar and into the city blanketed into overcast skies, Eddie's grey Volvo was sitting in the parking lot purring softly with three vampire frames inside the car.

I braced myself, knowing now that he definitely heard my thoughts and crawled into the backseat after Rosalie and looked at Edward who was sitting in the passenger seat.

I smiled sheepishly and Rosalie just rolled her eyes at my expression, while Edward grinned evilly.

_Oh dear God, please help me!_

Edward P.O.V.

I growled and strode out of the bar, wrenching the door of my Volvo open and forcing Jasper to sit in the back so I could "converse" with Alice in close range.

I opened my mind and heard her thinking, _**Edward, relax. I know that wasn't nice of me, but as soon as you find her…it is a her right?**_At my nod she continued_. __**As soon as you find her you will be so overjoyed and excited and in love that today will all be a blur!**_

Alice! I'm not looking for my other half and I would really appreciate it if you could keep your nose out of my love life, how sparse or booming it is! You don't even know how embarrassing that was for me do you?! I roared into her mind. She flinched and I immediately felt bad, but she gets so overjoyed and she really needs to stop!

"Sorry Alice," I said pinching the bridge of my nose as I felt her relax next to me. "Just please don't do it again!"

She tensed and I growled before looking out my window to see Emmett and Rosalie coming. Emmett opened the back door and let Rosalie in before him before he sat down. I had heard everything he had been thinking, but I wasn't quite sure how to use it against him just yet.

I'll just let him squirm, I thought grinning evilly as Alice pulled out of the bar parking lot and down the streets to our house as the never-ending drizzle of rain pitter-pattered on top of the roof.

I sighed another rainy day in Forks! And Alice is still coming up with plans, even after today's fiasco.

Alice P.O.V.

I started humming Bulletproof by La Roux while I thought about the day so far. Edward is mad at me, but really can he blame me? It's not really my fault that he can be such a downer and that I want him to feel what I feel with Jasper. I sighed internally and stared out at the crystal-like raindrops that were reflecting the world around me.

The sky rumbled and the rain come down quicker and harder. When I pulled into our garage in our house, Edward ran at top speed into the house and up into his room. He put on Midnight Sonata and laid down on his couch in his room.

Oh well, now he needs to stop sulking like a little boy. Not everything has to go his way!

I walked into the house with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett went into the living room to play Halo, and Rose and I went to go shopping.

I wonder when I can put my other plan into action?

_Two Days Earlier…_

I looked out the window of our plane and down at the dark, menacing clouds that were gathered over my new home.

My mom had just died, leaving me and my step-father Phil in our house in Arizona. Phil is alright, but I miss my dad and my mom and now all I have is my dad so I decided to come and live with him.

The drawback is the horrible weather and the small towns. I like warm weather even though I don't tan and big towns where no one knows where you are and who you are.

The plane started its decent and I swallowed and glanced down once more to see the city getting nearer. When the plane had come to a complete stop I got up and grabbed my laptop case and my carry-on bag and followed the rest of the passengers out of the plane and into the airport terminal.

My dad was standing among the many people and I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was trying not to cry and to not think about my mom. He hesitantly hugged me back and cleared his throat.

He's not real big on expressing his feelings. I pulled away and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he took the lead and we walked over to the baggage claim.

I haven't had the opportunity to act like a girl who needs protecting in a long time. My mom was always the child. I cleaned and cooked and was the comforter when needed. I did my part and now I'm the one who needs comforted.

Charlie took my suitcase, full of my few possessions and we walked out of the airport and into the rainy city.

Charlie led me out to the police cruiser and opened the trunk so I could put my stuff in it. He then got in the driver's side and I got in the passenger side and we were on our way to the large, but cozy house I had lived in when I had come to visit.

A few years back my dad had gotten remarried and he now had a wife and two kids. They were both younger than me. Leah was 15 and Seth was 13. They were from Sue's first marriage. The house we lived in had four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

I had only been to the house once since he had gotten remarried. I still had my room. The room that had been my nursery before my parents had gotten divorced.

I looked up from my lap when the cruiser stopped and Charlie said, "We're here,"

I looked up at the yellow house and smiled slightly before getting my stuff and going up into my room. It looked the same except the sheets and comforter had been changed to a deep purple and blue swirls. There was a desk, which I put my laptop on and some bookshelves that held all of my books. The new and the old ones.

I unpacked my small suitcase and placed everything where it belonged. I heard a door slam and loud voices fill the hall before the room next to mine, Seth's opened and then slammed shut. It seems as if my siblings are back from school for the weekend.

After a few moments there was a tentative knock on my door.

"Come in," I said looking over at the door. A tall, Indian looking girl walked in and stood in the doorway, Leah.

"Hi Leah!" I said trying to be cheerful. She smiled slightly and asked if I needed any help with anything. I shook my head no and she said she'd leave me be.

I sighed and then the noise started. Seth and whoever was with him turned on his radio full blast and then the video games started too.

I heard Leah yell at them to shut up and Charlie and Sue came up the stairs to tell them to be a little more quiet. I stepped into the hall as soon as Charlie opened Seth's door. Inside were Seth and another Indian looking boy.

They were both the same age. Only fifteen and I'm seventeen.

The radio was turned off and the video game was put on pause.

"Bells this is Jacob, Seth's friend," I smiled and nodded politely before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Jacob was staring at me and it made me feel very self-conscious.

Sue followed me and I sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"I think you should go check outside," she said with a small smile. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but followed her bidding and walked outside and sitting in the spot next to the police cruiser was a truck. And not just any truck. It was the best truck ever. A red rusty color and it looked big, I just hope it works.

"Well how do you like it? It's yours," Charlie said from behind me.

"No way! Oh my gosh! Thank you Charlie!" I exclaimed hugging him before opening the door.

Maybe this whole living in Forks might not be that bad…as long as it stops raining that is.

* * *

**Ok so please let me no wat you think. if you have any suggestions for things alice could force edward to do, to meet girls please let me no! **

**i want at least 10 reviews because i only got 10 for both of the last chapters. so please, let me no wat you think! **

**~starsandwings4ever**


End file.
